LOVE IS NOT OVER
by thekimve
Summary: Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok. BTS. NAMJIN. "Mencintai itu tak sesimple apa yang dirasa dan apa yang terjadi. Meski kita tak lagi bersama namun cintaku tak akan pernah berakhir". RnR ya . Happy Reading


**Love Is Not Over**

.

.  
 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok  
**.

.

"Mencintai itu tak sesimple apa yang dirasa dan apa yang terjadi. Meski kita tak lagi bersama namun cintaku tak akan pernah berakhir".

.

. 

Tuhan tak pernah salah. Jika salah maka bukalah Tuhan. Meletakkan cinta pada setiap manusia bukanlah salah Tuhan. Manusia selalu bisa mengalahkan takdir yang sudah di tuliskan Tuhan.  
Menjadi susah dan sulit pun itu pilihan.  
Sama halnya dengan mencintai. Tak ada yang salah. Cinta berhenti di hati sudah benar. Namun yang salah terletak di bagian apakah itu diwaktu dan suasana yang tepat?  
Mencintai sesama jenis itu bisa menjadi sebuah kesalahan namun kesalahan itu terlalu indah untuk dikutuk.  
Kesetiaan tak selalu untuk perempuan dan laki-laki. Namun setiap manusia berhak mendapatkan kesetiaan dari orang yang dicintai.

.  
Taehyung memandang jendela berkaca putih di apartemennya. Tetesan hujan membuat sebuah aliran kecil di kaca jendela itu. Mata sipit dan tajamnya memandang lurus kearah depan. Menatap berbagai bangunan di bawah gedung apartemennya yang berada di lantai 20.

Taehyung diam, menunduk sejenak. Poni coklatnya turun menutupi dahi dan mengenai matanya.  
Memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya dan juga pada kehidupannya.  
Menjadi hidup sendiri sangat tak menyenangkan. Namun saat menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menemani, dan perlahan orang itu pergi maka saat itulah luka itu tumbuh.

Taehyung memegang dadanya yang sesak. Mencintai saja tak cukup untuk membuat hidupnya berwarna. Cintanya yang besar pada seseorang yang selalu ia panggil Jin Hyung perlahan mulai dirasa tak sepaham lagi.

Taehyung tak bisa. Tanpa Jin ia tak bisa.  
Namun Taehyung tak memiliki sesuatu untuk membuat Jin tetap _stay_ di sampingnya.

Apa selama ini yang mereka berdua jalani hanyalah sebuah ilusi kesenangan?  
Taehyung dan Jin bahkan tak paham oleh hal itu. Jin boleh saja menganggap bahwa hubungan selama 2 tahun ini adalah hampa, namun tidak bagi Taehyung.  
Taehyung dan Jin berbeda. Berbeda pada bagian ia menerima kasih sayang dan cinta.

Taehyung berada pada sisi terdingin. Dan jin berada di sisi terhangat.  
Apa yang bisa Taehyung harapkan selain sebuah kehangatan.

.

.

.

 _ ***flashback**_

 **26 Januari 2015**

" Jin hyung?". Jin menoleh saat mendengar suara berat kekasihnya. Pandanganya teralihkan dari buku yang dipegangnya.  
Jika malam telah larut Jin akan membaca buku yang bisa membuatnya mengantuk.  
Dikamar apartemen luas milik Taehyung dan Jin inilah mereka tinggal.  
Jin tersenyum saat sebuah kepala bersurai coklat mocca berbaring di pahanya.  
Kasur king size berisikan Jin dan Taehyung terlihat hangat dan romantis malam itu. Musim salju masih keluar dibulan Januari. Dan menikmati malam diatas ranjang memang pilihan yang sangat tepat.

"Wae hm?" Jin bertanya pada Taehyung.  
Namja itu memanggil Jin pasti ingin berkata sesuatu. Dan tak lama Taehyung mulai berkata.

"Apa artiku buatmu?". Taehyung bertanya dengan mematap mata kucing milik Jin diatasnya.  
Tautan alis Jin terlihat, pertanda ia bingung. Bingung karena pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban serius.

"Artimu untukku?" Jin bertanya kembali pada Taehyung dan dijawab oleh anggukan cepat Taehyung.

Jin memandang langit-langit kamar. Berusaha mencari jawaban yang sesuai. Jin tak bisa menjawab dengan jawaban simple seperti "kau berharga buatku" atau "kau adalah nyawaku". Itu terlalu sederhana dan Jin tau bahwa Taehyung tak menginginkan jawaban itu.

1,5 tahun bersama membuat keduanya paham sifat masing-masing. Taehyung tak akan puas oleh jawaban sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu menghasilkan spekulasi lain.

Seperti "apa artiku buatmu?" itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban semacam rayuan gombal. Namun di balik pertanyaan itu ada makna lain dan Jin paham jika Taehyung sedang mulai mempertanyakan hubungan mereka.

"Tak ada jawaban yang lebih puas buatmu kecuali bahwa kau memang sangat berarti untukku. Tak sekedar kau kelasihku namun kau pun merupakan sisi lain yang harus ku pahami. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menutupi kekuranganku". Jin berkata dengan lirih. Seakan ia tak yakin akan jawabannya.

Taehyung tau ini bukanlah jawaban tulus seorang Jin. Sudah banyak hal-hal yang membuktikan bahwa mereka memang sedang diujung perpisahan. Namun perpisahan seperti apa tidak mereka tunjukkan.

Ketika hati sudah tak bisa hinggap di satu hati saat itulah sebuah kebersamaan sepasang kekasih mulai goyah.

Taehyung tak serta merta berkesimpulan bahwa Jin lah yang salah dalam hubungan mereka. Jin pun tak menyalahkan Taehyung atas kebosanan yang menimpanya.

.

.

..

 **1 Februari 2015**  
Taehyung berdiri disebuah cafe.  
Terlihat hangat sekali didalam sana. Berbeda dengan tanah yang dipijaki oleh Taehyung. Dingin dan gelap.

Jin tersenyum hangat, sangat tampan dengan gigi rapinya dan helaian poninya berwarna hitam yang melambai saat tertawa. Suasana dalam cafe yang sedang diduduki Jin tak terlalu ramai. Terlihat sekali Jin sangat menikmati waktunya didalam sana.

Namun Taehyung sadar jika tawa itu tak akan pernah dia dapatkan saat Jin bersamanya.

Namja didepan Jin tersenyum malu-malu seakan Jin telah Menggodanya.  
Namja bersurai merah dengan belah tengah itu nampak kewalahan menghadapi aksi Jin yang menggodanya.

Taehyung terdiam menatap kedua namja yang terlihat akrab di dalam sana.

Taehyung menatap sendu kearah Jin dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Namja didepan Jin yang saat ini tengah menyuapi sebuah hidangan _dinner_ mereka.

"Jimin..." Taehyung berbisik lirih.  
Taehyung sangat mengenal namja didepan Jin yang bernama Jimin.

Jimin buka hanya sekedar terlintas di hidup Taehyung. Namun Jimin sangat berarti berarti buat Taehyung. Dialah orang yang menganggap Taehyung sahabatnya sejak mereka di bangku SMA sampai mereka dewasa saat ini.

Tak perlu di jelaskan pun setiap orang tau apa artinya ini.  
Mata sipit Taehyung yang tajam tak terlepas dari aktifitas keduanya.

Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil Iphone nya. Membuka kunci layar dan terlihatlah wall paper dirinya dengan Jin.

Membuka pesan singkat di ponselnya yang berbunyi _"Tae aku pulang larut, banyak pekerjaan di kantor"._

Taehyung tersenyum pahit. Inikah pekerjaannya?

.

.

 **14 Februari 2015**  
14 Februari Valentine days.

Jin tak berusaha melakukan apapun dihari spesial setiap pasangan di dunia.  
Jin hanya diam di sofa apartemennya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri disamping Jin. Sebuah foto terdapat ditangannya.  
Menatap penuh luka pada foto tersebut.

"Inikah dia yang menggantikanku?" Taehyung berkata pelan dan sangat menekan.

Jin diam. Ia tau bahwa Taehyung akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dengan sahabatku? Park Jimin?" Pertanyaan Taehyung lebih kepada menyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dia lihat di foto dan apa yang ia lihat 13 hari yang lalu bukanlah ilusi ataupun _nightmar_ e.

Jin berdiri. Tak bisa ia hanya diam dan membohongi Taehyung terus.  
"Aku mencintaimu namun ada saatnya aku jenuh oleh hubungan ini". Jin berkata pelan disamping Taehyung.  
"Aku mencintainya disaat sedang dilanda kebosanan. Aku sadar jika ini diteruskan maka aku tak bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya" Jin melanjutkan. Menatap intens kepada Taehyung yang berdiri disampingnya.

Taehyung mengerti. 2 tahun kurang 7 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Kebosanan dan ditambah mereka bertemu 24 jam membuat Jin merasa hubungan ini monoton. Taehyung dirasa terlalu dingin. Tidak seperti Jimin yang sangat ramah dan manja padanya.

Taehyung bukan Jimin. Taehyung bukanlah orang yang hidup dari keluarga yang membuatnya harus manja. Dia hidup keras disaat kedua orang tuanya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu.  
Saat itu usia Taehyung 14 tahun. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak 14 tahun untuk bertahan hidup? Apakah masih memikirkan untuk bermanja dan beramah tamah dengan kehidupan?  
Tidak. Kerasnya hidup yang dijalani oleh Taehyung membuatnya menjadi sosok yang dingin namun kesepian.

Jimin muncul disaat Taehyung kesulitan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya.  
Jiminlah orang yang menganggap Taehyung itu berharga. Sahabat yang siap Jimin bahagiakan. Namun itu tak membuat dan tak merubah kekakuan hati Taehyung.

Ketidakcocokan didalam hubungan menjadi jurang awal sebuah kehancuran.

Jin menyadari bahwa hal ini harus berakhir. Ia lebih berarti kepada Jimin.  
"Aku tak ingin memaksa apa yang tak seharusnya dipaksa". Jin berkata seraya berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal dan kembali seperti awal?" Taehyung berkata penuh permohonan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Jin.  
Tangan Taehyung melingkar dan mendekap tubuh jangkung Jin dan hal itu menghentikan langkah Jin.

"Aku tak bisa egois" Jin menegaskan. Kepalanya menggeleng. Menandakan dirinya mengerti maksud Taehyung.

" _Love is not over_. Cintaku tetap padamu namun aku tak bisa bersama denganmu". Jin berkata sambil menoleh kearah Taehyung.

"Kau berkata mencintai namun kau tak bisa denganku. Wae? Kau mempermainkanku?  
Taehyung berseru.  
Hatinya tidak terima oleh pengertian Jin.

Cinta bisa egois dan rumit. Mencintai namun tak bisa bersama hanya karna kejenuhan.  
Menjalani pola hubungan yang monoton membuat hati tak bisa disatukan lagi.

"Cinta tak harus bersama Tae. Maafkan aku melakukan hal ini padamu. Katakanlah aku kejam namun kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku berkhianat. Aku juga mencintai Jimin. Dan aku memilihnya". Jin menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya. Dilepasnya tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mianhae... ". Jin berkata lirih. Dan berjalan pergi.

Taehyung tak mengejarnya kembali. Taehyung sadar ada yang salah dalam dirinya.  
Matanya terpejam. Merasakan perih di hatinya.

Valentine bukanlah sebuah kejadian indah yang selalu dibayangkan setiap pasangan.  
St. Valentine bahkan mati secara sadis tanggal 14 Februari.  
Cinta itu berjalan sadis.  
Cinta itu menyakitkan. Indahnya hanya ilusi semata. Perpisahan disaat keduanya saling mencintai itu justru lebih menyakitkan.

Airmata Taehyung turun. Tak ada isakan. Hanya air mata pedih yang turun di pipi tirusnya.  
Semua yang dianggapnya Cinta pada Jin hanya sebuah hal yang menghasilkan airmata.

.

.

 _ ***flashback end**_

Taehyung masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Hari ini seharusnya hari spesial mereka. Tepat 2 tahun Jin seharusnya bersamanya.

Sudah 7 bulan sejak perpisahan mereka.  
Tak mengubah hati Taehyung untuk mencintai Jin.

Taehyung merindukan pelukan hangat itu. Pelukan hangat yang menghilang.  
Dirinya kembali dingin dan lebih dingin. Kehilangan api didalam dirinya.

Taehyung menatap benda persegi 4 diatas meja kecil di samping jendela dengan pandangan datar. Benda itu bergetar dan berkelip-kelip menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Taehyung tau jika yang menghubunginya adalah Jimin.  
Jimin tak pernah berhenti menelepon dan menemuinya sejak mereka mengakui bahwa sebuah pengkhianatan tercipta diantara ketiganya.

Taehyung membenci Jimin. Benci saat Jimin lah justru yang mengambil kehangatannya.

Taehyung tak bisa lagi berdiri pada negara yang sama dengan Jin dan Jimin.

Dipandangnya lembar tiket pesawat ke Tokyo Jepang untuk esok pagi.

Taehyung memilih mengobati hatinya di negara lain.

 _Love is not over._  
Namun memyembuhkan hati haruslah Taehyung lakukan.

Ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel itu.  
Menatap sendu pada walpaper ponselnya dan Taehyung tau merindukan Jin tak akan berguna lagi.

Sebesar apapun ia memcintai Jin, lelaki itu tak akan pernah memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik jam pada ponselnya. 00.00 KST  
Tersenyum miris pada ponselnya.

"Selamat tinggal Jin hyung". Taehyung berkata lirih pada layar ponselnya yang berhiaskan foto Jin, menghapus semua file yang berhubungan dengan Jin.

Tidakkah Taehyung harus berhenti?  
Berhenti untuk memperburuk dirinya yang tak bisa lepas dari Jin.

Taehyung terdiam menatap ponselnya. Wall paper ponsel berwarna gold itu kosong. Hanya sebuah warna abu-abu yang menghiasi layarnya.

Taehyung hampir terlonjak saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.  
Setelah melihat siapa pelaku yang membuatnya kaget, diangkatlah panggilan itu.

"Moshi moshi, Taehyung-kun. Kau sudah siap untuk kemari kan? Otosan sangat senang mendengarnya". Suara ceria itu terdengar dari ponsel yang menempel di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis.  
"Hoseok Hyung.. ". Taehyung memanggil pelan namja diseberang sana.

"Tunggu kedatanganku". Taehyung berkata dengan mantap.

Taehyung sudah memutuskan pergi.  
Kepergiannya tak untuk berlari namun untuk memperbaiki hidupnya.  
Cintanya memang tak pernah hilang namun Taehyung sadar jika dirinya berhak mendapatkan cinta yang lain. Cinta yang berpihak padanya.

Jin dan Jimin mempunyai kisah mereka. Taehyung pun berharap dia akan mendapatkan kisah yang baru. Bukan kisah lama yang menyakitkan.  
Cinta tanpa perpisahan yang diinginkan Taehyung.

.

.

"Cinta itu menyakitkan.. bahkan kata perpisahan lebih menyakitkan"

.  
.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :Aku mengucapkan GAMSAHAMNIDA untuk semua reader yang telah membaca karyaku dan para reader yang mau meluangkan waktu mereview. Banyak komentar yang menginginkan sekuel karna terlalu pendek. Tapi maaf aku sengaja membuatnya secara singkat dan memang tak ku buat sekuel. Ini hanya Kisah. Kisah tak harus panjang bukan^^. Ku tunggu review kalian di FF ini. Thanks Dear^^**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
